


Sullo stesso cammino

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OTP, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ero sempre stato certo che un giorno avrei incontrato la mia persone speciale, ma mai avrei immaginato che quel qualcuno potesse essere un ragazzo e tantomeno non uno sconosciuto incontrato per purissimo caso in un cinema.<br/>Storia scritta per la challenge 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OPT sul cosmic ocean.<br/>Atobe x Tezuka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primo incontri

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Sullo stesso cammino  
> Titolo capitolo: Il primo incontro  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Prompt: primo incontro  
> Genere: Shounen-ai Yaoi  
> Rating: Giallo per il momento (potrebbe alzarsi in futuro e quindi lo modificherò se sfocerà nell'arancione o nel rosso)

Ero sempre stato certo che un giorno avrei incontrato la mia persone speciale, ma mai avrei immaginato che quel qualcuno potesse essere un ragazzo e tantomeno non uno sconosciuto incontrato per purissimo caso in un cinema.  
Ricordo così chiaramente l'istante in cui entrambi eravamo intenti a sederci sulla stessa poltrona di quella fila centrale, la stessa che ti cedetti sedendomi al posto. Lo sai che quei due posti rimangono tutt'ora i miei preferiti? Perché è stato grazie a quelle che in apprenda sembrava solo una coincidenza che io ho potuto incontrarti.  
Fin da subito avevo sempre notato qualcosa di particolare che mi ha conquistano appena poggiai il mio sguardo su di te. Non so se furono i tuoi occhi o la tua espressione così seria che ti facevano sembrare così maturo, ma tutto quello mi bastò per capire che tu Tezuka saresti stato l'unico che avrei mai potuto realmente amare.  
Sai qual è il bello di quella situazione? Che avevo sempre considerato i colpi di fulminee solo una cosa da film sdolcinati e ripetitivi di cui intuivi il finale già dal primo secondo, ma da quando ti ho incontrato ho capito che anche un semplice istante potesse essere sufficiente per innamorarsi di qualcuno.  
Tuttora penso che quella non fosse una semplice coincidenza, no, per me è stato il destino a metterci sullo stesso cammino, perché le nostre anime erano predestinate a stare assieme.  
Io è così che la penso e nessuno mi farà mai cambiare idea e credo che la stessa così valga anche per te, vero Tezuka?


	2. Occhi profondi come il mare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Sullo stesso cammino  
> Titolo capitolo: Occhi profondi come il mare  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Prompt: Incrociare gli sguardi  
> Genere: Shounen-ai Yaoi  
> Rating: Giallo per il momento (potrebbe alzarsi in futuro e quindi lo modificherò se sfocerà nell'arancione o nel rosso)

Non mi ero mai reso conto che i tuoi occhi potessero essere così meravigliosi, sarà che prima di quel giorno non avevamo mai incrociato i nostri sguardi e quindi non li avevo mai potuti ammirare da una tale vicinanza.  
Sai che non avevo mai visto delle iridi che risplendevano come le tue? Erano così lucenti e incantevoli che in quell’istante non avevo la capacità di staccarmene. Mi sembrava proprio come se all’interno dei tuoi occhi fossero incastonati dei magneti che mi attiravano senza che io avessi la forza per oppormi all’attrazione che suscitava. Mi sentivo annegare in quella profondità, ero in completa balia di quel mare senza fondo che finì per travolgere tutto il mio essere.  
Era forse l’amore che provavo per te, il motivo che mi spinse ad amare così tanto i tuoi occhi? Non potevo dirlo con certezza, ma probabilmente era proprio quello il motivo.  
«Sei bellissimo Tezuka.»  
Ogni secondo che passavamo assieme i sentimenti che provavo per te diventavano sempre più intensi, ed ero certo che anche i tuoi ormai stessero diventando sempre più profondi.  
Sai l’unica cosa di cui ero totalmente sicuro, era che io non avrei mai potuto amare nessuno a parte te. Lo stesso valeva anche per te, vero Tezuka?


	3. Il primo appuntamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Sullo stesso cammino  
> Titolo capitolo: Il primo appuntamento  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Prompt: Primo appuntamento  
> Genere: Shounen-ai Yaoi  
> Rating: Giallo per il memento (potrebbe alzarsi in futuro e quindi lo modificherò se sfocerà nell'arancione o nel rosso)

Sai Tezuka, non ho mai saputo dire perché il nostro primo appuntamento sia così radicato nelle mie memorie, lo ricordo talmente chiaramente come se l'avessimo vissuto solamente il giorno precedente, ma ormai sono passati sei anni. Ti rendi conto di come il tempo sia volato?  
Comunque quel giorno non sarò mai in grado di dimenticarlo, probabilmente perché per la prima volta ho davvero desiderato portare qualcuno a cena, anche se ammetto che era sempre stato fra i miei più intensi desideri, cenare con la persona che amavo era un sono che finalmente si avverava.  
Tutto quel giorno mi sembrò più buono del solito, nonostante io avessi mangiato quei piatti prelibati talmente volte da aver memorizzato il gusto di ogni singola pietanza, e semplicemente perché li stavamo mangiando uno di fronte all'altro.  
Era stato proprio quello il motivo che mi ha spinto lentamente a comprendere sempre di più cosa volessi davvero, avevo le idee talmente chiare da non avere dubbi: Era con te che volevo passare il resto della mia vita. Tutti avrebbero detto che era troppo presto, ma a me non importava perché ti amavo sul serio.  
Sono quasi certo che anche tu lo abbia capito, vero Tezuka?


	4. L'indimenticabile primo bacio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Sullo stesso cammino  
> Titolo capitolo: L'indimenticabile primo bacio  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Prompt: Primo Bacio  
> Rating: Giallo per il memento (potrebbe alzarsi in futuro e quindi lo modificherò se sfocerà nell'arancione o nel rosso)

Come avrei mai potuto dimenticarmi il nostro primo bacio? Quel bellissimo momento è così radicato fra le mie memorie da ricordarlo proprio come se fosse avvenuto solo ieri.  
Le tue labbra in quell'istante mi erano sembrate talmente succulenti da non aver potuto resistere alla tentazione di avvicinarmi, spinto dalla voglia di poter finalmente lambire la tua seducente bocca. Aveva una forma talmente perfetta che mi era sempre sembrata perfetta per la forma della mia, ero certo che fossero state modellate appositamente per accoglierci a vicenda.  
Sai era da così tanti mesi che desideravo poterti baciare che alla fine non riuscii a trattenermi, ma anche tu in quell'istante mi sembravi fremere dalla voglia, lo dimostrava il modo impaziente con cui ti avvicinasti accettandomi senza opporre la benché minima resistenza.  
In quell'istante tutti i miei pensieri vennero completamente annullati, per me esisteva solo quell'interno umido e la tua morbida lingua che sembrava quasi che stesse danzando come con la mia. Erano come unite in un appassionante e travolgente tango che dentro di me speravo non giungesse mai alla fine.  
  
Tuttora credo che questo sia stato uno dei momenti più intensi e magici che abbia mai vissuto con te in quel periodo, ma tutto questo era dovuto al fatto che finalmente avevo baciato la persona di cui ero follemente innamorato.  
Sai Tezuka, vevi e hai ancora oggi la capacità di rendere speciale qualsiasi istante, anche un semplice bacio con te diventa la cosa più meravigliosa del creato e anche a distanza di tre anni continuo a fremere come la prima volta e non mi importa quanto tempo sia passato continuo a riviverlo ad ogni nostro bacio.  
Il tempo nonostante pare essere volato per me non è un ostacolo alla nostra passione, è per te è lo stesso, vero Tezuka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per la challenge 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OPT sul cosmic ocean.  
> http://www.dafont.com/it/daniel.font  
> 


	5. Bollenti palmi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Sullo stesso cammino  
> Titolo capitolo: Bollenti palmi  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Prompt: Tenersi per mano  
> Genere: Shounen-ai Yaoi  
> Rating: Giallo per il momento (potrebbe alzarsi in futuro e quindi lo modificherò se sfocerà nell'arancione o nel rosso)

Tezuka ero convinto – e lo sono tutt'ora – che al mondo non esistesse nulla di più bollente dei tuoi palmi. Proprio per questo per me ogni occasione per me era buona per portela stringerla alla mia e sentire quell'incredibile tepore che mi entrava dentro travolgendo i miei sensi come null'altro.  
Era – e continua ad essere – un della più intense sensazioni che tu mi abbia mai fatto provare.  
Ancora oggi ricordo chiaramente il giorno in cui la prima volta la strinsi alla mia, è uno di quei momenti non dimenticherò per il resto della mia vita.  
«Atobe cosa penserebbe la gente se ci vedesse?»  
«Non m'importa, pensino quello che vogliono: io ti amo ed è l'unica cosa che conta.»  
La tua presa in quell'istante si fece più salda di quando già non lo fosse, mi sembrava quasi come se tu con quel gesto stessi ricambiando la mia dichiarazione, e al quel punto io non potetti far altro che esserne felice. Certo forse non era nulla di così diretto, ma a me bastò solo sentirla per percepire i tuoi sentimenti. Era per questo che da quel giorno non riuscii più a smettere di stringerla alla mia perché riuscivo a sentire tutto 'amore che proavi per me.  
Non m’interessava affatto in che luogo ci trovassimo e tantomeno se qualcuno avesse potuto vederci, perché l'unica cosa che a me contava era poterti sentire il più vicino possibile. E dimmi un po', lo volevi anche tu, vero Tezuka?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per la challenge 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OPT sul cosmic ocean.  
> http://www.dafont.com/it/daniel.font Il font del titolo  
> Ho paura di non aver aver utilizzato appieno il prompt, purtroppo ho una difficoltà enorme a descrivere scene in cui personaggi si fanno le coccole, scusate.


	6. Marchio indelebile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Sullo stesso cammino  
> Titolo capitolo: Marchio indelebile  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Prompt: Farsi le coccole.  
> Genere: Shounen-ai Yaoi  
> Rating: Giallo per il momento (potrebbe alzarsi in futuro e quindi lo modificherò se sfocerà nell'arancione o nel rosso)

Non ho mai saputo dire del perché adorassi stringere il tuo corpo, ma la sola idea di poterti sentire così vicino mi faceva fremere come non mai. Avevo la sensazione che in questo modo avrei lascito un marchio indelebile sulla pelle che nulla e nessuno avrebbe potuto mai cancellare.  
Sapevo che fossi un idiota a pensare cose simili, ma semplicemente credevo che sfiorandoti in quel modo ti saresti ricordato per sempre del mio tocco, così come io non avrei mai scordato il tuo calore.  
In quei moment poi io non riuscivo mai a trattenere le mie labbra, erano alla continua ricerca delle tue bellissime mani, cui mai mi sarei staccando di dare quei piccoli baci. Era più forte di me, amavo tutto di te per potermi fermare e se ne avessi avuto possibilità avrei anche potuto deturpare il tuo corpo con la mia bocca e sapevo che prima o poi te l'avrei dimostrato.  
Alla fine coccolarti in questo modo per me non era ma abbastanza, volevo avere di più, ti bramavo con ogni mio poro e anche tu mi desideravi allo stesso modo, vero Tezuka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per la challenge 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OPT sul cosmic ocean.  
> http://www.dafont.com/it/daniel.font Il font del titolo  
> Ho paura di non aver aver utilizzato appieno il prompt, purtroppo ho una difficoltà enorme a descrivere scene in cui personaggi si fanno le coccole, scusate.


	7. La prima volta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Sullo stesso cammino  
> Titolo capitolo: La prima volta  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Prompt: fare l'amore  
> Genere: Shounen-ai Yaoi  
> Rating: Giallo per il momento (potrebbe alzarsi in futuro e quindi lo modificherò se sfocerà nell'arancione o nel rosso)

Non so quante volte io mi fossi ritrovato perso nei miei pensieri ad immaginarci a fare l'amore. Nelle mie più intime fantasie tutto era così perfetto. I petali di rose rosse gettati su quel letto e noi due ci baciavamo circondati dall'inebriante fragranza di quelle deliziose candele profumate checreavano un'atmosfera unica che ci avrebbe fatto sciogliere completamente.  
Avevo cercato di rappresentarlo allo stesso identico modo in cui lo avevo sempre concepito, ma non mi aspettato che tutto potesse essere ancora più meraviglioso di quanto la mia mente avesse mai osato partorire.  
Non era per il fantastico scenario o per quel dolce profumo afrodisiaco, ma perché disteso sotto di me c'eri tu, Tezuka, il ragazzo che avevo da sempre aspettato e che non potevo fare a meno di desiderare.  
«Ti voglio.» Non potevo resistere al tuo fascino: la tua pelle in quel momento mi sembrava così sensuale e io non potei fare a meno di lambirla con la mia bocca che ti bramava più di quanto avessi mai creduto. «Sei bellissimo Tezuka»  
Ancora ricordo chiaramente l'istante in cui circondasti le braccia attorno alle mie spalle e in quel momento non riuscii più a trattenermi.  
«Sono completamente pazzo di te» Ti baciai, stavolta sulle labbra, fremendo dal desiderio mentre per la prima volta ti facevo completamente mio annegando in un piacere intenso che mi spiazzò completamente.  
Mai prima di allora qualcuno era riuscito a farmi emozionare in quel modo e tutt'ora continui a devastarmi come la prima volta, anche tu continui a sentirci come all'ora, vero Tezuka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per la challenge 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OPT sul cosmic ocean.  
> http://www.dafont.com/it/daniel.font Il font del titolo  
> È stato difficile per me descrivere questa scena, più che altro avevo paura di sfocare in un rating più alto ma credo di essere riuscita a rimane nel giallo.


	8. Amici

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Sullo stesso cammino  
> Titolo capitolo: Amici  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Prompt: Conoscere gli amici  
> Genere: Shounen-ai Yaoi  
> Rating: Giallo per il momento (potrebbe alzarsi in futuro e quindi lo modificherò se sfocerà nell'arancione o nel rosso)

"Quando ci presenterai Tezuka?"  
Per me è difficile ricordare quante volte i mie amici mi avessero posto quella domanda: sai è passato così tanto tempo che alcuni dei miei ricordi sono leggermente confusi, ma non potrò mai dimenticare il giorno in cui finalmente organizzai quell'incontro presentandoti uno ad uno tutti i miei compagni delle medie che tutt'ora sono fra le persone più care che io conosca, dopo di te ovvio.

«Questo è Tezuka, spero andiate d'accordo»  
Fu un giorno speciale per me, per noi, per tutto quello che eravamo e che saremmo stati: avevo condiviso con te una parte della mia vita che tu fino a quel giorno non avevi mai conosciuto e credo che alla fine ci avvicinammo ancora di più di quanto lo fossimo stato fino ad all'ora.  
Anche tu avresti condiviso con me il tuo passato, vero Tezuka?


	9. Calore familiare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Sullo stesso cammino  
> Titolo capitolo: La prima volta  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Prompt: fare l'amore  
> Genere: Shounen-ai Yaoi  
> Rating: Giallo per il momento (potrebbe alzarsi in futuro e quindi lo modificherò se sfocerà nell'arancione o nel rosso)

Mi avevi parlato così tanto dei tuoi parenti da aver avuto la sensazione che voi tutti fosse una famiglia unita, di come quelle che si vedevano di rado ormai. Sarà che i miei genitori non lo erano mai stati: troppo impegnati con il loro lavoro per prendersi cura di loro figlio affidandolo alle cure di maggiordomi. Certo ho sempre vissuto nell'agio ma mi mancava il calore che tu certamente avvertivi quotidianamente e ti ho sempre invidiato per questo. Sai Tezuka, prima di allora non avrei mai pensato che i tuoi potessero accogliere anche me in quel nucleo trattandomi come un vero figlio dimostrandomelo fin dal primo giorno in cui mi invitarono cena.

Quel giorno avevo avuto la sensazione che in quei piatti fosse racchiuso tutto l'affetto che tua madre provava per voi: era proprio per questo motivo che io avevo amato la sua cucina che, anche se non era prelibata come i piatti che ero solito mangiare, era stata capace di riscaldare completamente il mio cuore.

Fu in quell'istante che capii di voler creare una vera famiglia con te. Poco m'importava se fossimo due maschi, desideravo solo passare il resto della mia vita provando quelle meravigliose sensazioni che solo tu eri stato in grado di farmi provare durante il corso della mia vita.  
Io volevo voluto sposarti e lo volevi quanti me, vero Tezuka?


	10. Matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Sullo stesso cammino  
> Titolo capitolo: Marimonio  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Prompt: proposta di matrimonio  
> Genere: Shounen-ai Yaoi  
> Rating: Giallo

Prima di conoscerti Tezuka, non avrei mai immaginato d'inginocchiarmi di fronte ad un ragazzo. Sai: credo che il mondo sia davvero strano.  
Per anni ho pensato di essere etero e mai avevo sfiorato l'idea che avrei regalato ad un ragazzo un anello che l'avrebbe legato a me per sempre.  
Alla fine non mi sembrava una cosa strana o sbagliata, perché tu alla fine avevi cambiato completamente tutto quello ero sempre stato trasformandomi in una persona che ancora non avevo finito di scoprire e credo che mai sarei stato in grado di conoscerla fino in fondo.  
«Tezuka vuoi sposarmi?»  
Ancora ricordo quanto in realtà stessi tremando, ero così impaziente da non riuscirmi a controllare, l'emozione che stavo provando era così intensa da avermi completamente devastato.  
«Sì Atobe lo voglio.»  
Ero quasi certo di star sognando e avevo paura di svegliarmi da un momento all'altro. Era naturale, no? Stavo infilando l'anello che mi avrebbe legato per sempre alla persona più fantastica che avessi mai potuto incontrare.  
Ti amo Tezuka e ti amerò per sempre.

Volare fino in Inghilterra solo per celebrare la nostra unione agli occhi degli altri sarebbe sembrata solo una pazzia, ma per noi era la realizzazione di un sogno: il nostro amore.  
Ora sono di fronte questo foglio, esattamente come te, e sto ricordando tutti i momenti più significativi della nostra storia mentre con la mano tremante sto scrivendo il mio nome su un documento che ci avrebbe legati per sempre.  
Credo che questo sia il momento più felice della mia vita. Come potrei non esserlo? Ti sto per sposare e sicuramente questo giorno lo ricorderò fino al resto della mia vita e non potrò mai dimenticare la buona stella che ci ha messo sullo stesso cammino. Anche tu non sarai mai in grado di scordala, vero Tezuka... Kunimitsu?

Fine


End file.
